


Salvage the Day (Late or Not)

by cherrylilacblossoms



Series: 12 a.m one shots [4]
Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Harassment, I ran out of time, Light Angst, M I L D, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Valentine’s Day, go stan P1H fools, i am so sorry for the ending, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylilacblossoms/pseuds/cherrylilacblossoms
Summary: Jiung gets stood up and the barista is a pain in the ass. Fortunately, Keeho is there to save the day.
Relationships: Choi Jiung/Yoon Keeho
Series: 12 a.m one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Salvage the Day (Late or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> First, I am so sorry for how I ended this fic, I rushed it since I have no idea what to do with it. Second, this may be a Valentine’s Day fic in March...so what? XD 
> 
> Lastly, go check out P1Harmony if you haven’t! Their music is really great, I assure you :3

Jiung glanced at his phone screen for the third time in a minute, watching the time slowly tick by as he sat alone at his current favorite cafe. The walls were decorated in pinks and reds, hearts scattered across the floor and hung from the ceiling. Valentine’s Day turned the world pink and red, and no one seemed to mind the explosion of color. Jiung personally did mind, but currently his brain was too focused on his situation. 

His day had just started, plans made at least two weeks ahead to avoid any need for the canceling of others. He had even gone and put on some light makeup, only to be sitting alone at a booth in the corner, coffee already cold. 

He looked at the time again. 2:35 p.m. He had been sitting here for an hour now. Jiung groaned and leaned back in his seat, eyes now counting the amount of cracks in the ceiling. He was bored out of his mind, and he was sure his date wasn’t coming anymore. Even if they did, it was much too late for him to even fake interest. After all that work, and he still ended up alone. What a story to tell his roommate. 

The chime of the door rang, causing Jiung to straighten up to see who had walked in. It was a boy, relatively tall, glasses on his face, and hauling around a backpack about half his size in weight. A college student perhaps. His hair was dyed a vibrant blue, making him stand out against the mess of red and pinks at the booth he set his stuff in. 

Jiung watched as the boy crouched down and dug through his bag, pulling out a wallet from the very bottom with a triumphant look on his face a few seconds later. A smile formed on Jiung’s lips while the boy nearly tripped on his way to the counter. The boy ordered, but spoke softly, causing Jiung to not hear a word he said. There was something certain about him however. He seemed cute, not going to lie. 

The boy turned around, having given the barista the money needed already, and made for his seat, eyes wandering the sides of the cafe. Jiung quickly looked away, trying to make it seem as if he was much more interested in what was currently on his phone screen, which just so happened to be locked. No new notifications popped up to save him, and Jiung cringed to himself. What was he doing?

He tried to distract himself, unlocking his phone and opening up Instagram. Liking a few pictures here, saving several more to his folder there, it truly was the life of a loner. Instagram didn’t exactly help his case, he had just saved several cute date ideas into a folder filled to the brim with ideas for a relationship that he knew would never happen. 

Jiung sighed and started to gather his things, not really interested in making a fool of himself for much longer. He stuck his phone in his pocket and made it about two steps before the barista called out his name. 

Jiung turned to face her, confused beyond his mind, “Yes?”

The barista beckoned him closer, pulling close to his ear when he complied. “I just think that you’d look great in my room, on my bed, with the rest of the decor.”

Jiung gasped and stumbled away from her reach, hand covering his mouth. “Wait, what?!” He muttered, eyes wide in confusion. What was this girl trying to pull?

The barista slowly walked around the counter, stepping towards Jiung with a predatory smile on her face, “Aw come on,” she whined, the giggle at the end making Jiung want to sprint back to his apartment and hide, “it’ll be fun! Just imagine, you and me, in bed together, the kisses and heat-ah!”

She cut herself off as someone stepped in front of Jiung’s view, successfully blocking the barista from getting any closer than she already was. Jiung let out a meager sigh, thank god for that.

“Excuse me,” the human wall said, still facing away from Jiung, “I don’t think that he’s on the same wavelength as you.” Jiung glanced up, eyes catching bright blue hair before he was yanked out from behind his protector and right into the line of sight of a predator. 

The barista eyed him up and down, “Are you sure? He seems perfectly fine with me, right baby? You can leave us now, sir,” she said, stepping in Jiung’s direction once more. Jiung instinctively took a step back, trying to put some distance between him and this mad woman. Why couldn’t she just leave him be? 

A hand circled his wrist and he yelped as he was yanked behind the blue haired human wall again, this time for good hopefully. “I’m sorry, ma’am, but I really don’t appreciate you looking and speaking to my boyfriend like that,” the boy said, his hand around Jiung’s wrist tightening for a second at the word boyfriend. Wait, boyfriend? 

Jiung peeked out from behind the boy and held back a laugh at the barista’s shocked expression. She stuttered out an apology and ran back behind the counter, busting through the break room door. 

As soon as she was gone, Jiung sighed, and attempted to free his hand to no avail. The boy seemed to take notice and quickly retracted his own hand, spinning on his heel to face him and apologizing. 

“Oh, sorry,” he said, giving a small bow, “I couldn’t just leave you to suffer with her.” 

“No, no,” Jiung interrupted, waving his hands in front of him, “you don’t know how grateful I am for you stepping in like that!” 

The blue haired boy just gave him a smile, eyes sparkling, “Well, I know one thing for sure,” he started, taking a step back from where Jiung stood, “You do look way too snazzy to be in a cafe alone on Valentine’s Day.” 

Jiung tried to hold back his cringe, but failed miserably. It had shown on his face, making the boy laugh charmingly. Oh dear, it seemed Jiung was falling a little too quickly for a stranger he had just met. He didn’t even know the boy’s name yet! 

“Come on, you can sit with me!” The boy said, walking back to his table expecting Jiung to follow, and Jiung did so. He didn’t want to get left behind standing awkwardly at the door after all.

They sat down, a comfortable silence filling the air. It wasn’t much when Jiung thinks about the situation from the other’s perspective, but he appreciated what the boy had done for him. That, and he really couldn’t stand the silence for much longer, he had to speak to make sure that the boy didn’t leave without getting a proper thank you that wasn’t completely starstuck. 

“Thank you,” Jiung said, resting his head on his hand, “again, for helping over there..,” he trailed off, realizing he didn’t know the other’s name.

The boy looked up and met Jiung’s eyes with a smile, “Keeho,” he said. 

Jiung nodded and continued on, “Yes, Keeho,” he glanced at the table separating them, covered in papers, “What are you studying?”

Keeho made a face at the mention of studying, making Jiung laugh loudly. “Is it really that bad?” He asked, picking up a sheet and taking a look, only to immediately throw it back down at the table. “Never mind, I despise physics.” 

“Don’t we all,” Keeho said, gathering his papers and setting them neatly to the side. “Anyways tell me about yourself, anything and everything, my boyfriend.”

Jiung rolled his eyes. Another day came and went, past in the past. Now he could fully say, that he was looking forwards to his days with Keeho in his life.


End file.
